Lungs of Steel
by MAAS
Summary: Side story to Mommy Bats?. Lenora finally realizes what it means to be a hero, and makes everyone participate in her charity work. For absolute fun and embarrassment, she convinces the League to go through with a show for a children's hospital.
1. I'm Going Solo, Ollie

_**This is a side story to Mommy Bats? that I wanted to expand on which is why it isn't part of the actual story. It'll just be a few chapter long with various characters giving in to Lenora's wishes. If you haven't read Mommy Bats?, Lenora is the wife of Bruce Wayne and mother to Robin, Adam Wayne, Adelle Wayne, and Caira. She is a succubus and not from the human world.**_

_**BTW, all lyrics will be shortened due to repetitiveness.**_

Her eyes skimmed over the children in the hospital wing writhing in pain or just sitting idly. Her heart, or at least where her heart should be, ached for them. She had only stumbled in here because she had retrieved a small girl from kidnappers who had broken her arm. These kids needed something to pick their spirits up. Who knew how long some of them would last. Out of desperation, she whipped out her cell phone and struggled to punch the right numbers in as she still had trouble using technology. When the other line answered, all she could say was, "Bruce, I need you to do me a favor."

_**….(at Mt. Justice)...**_

The majority of the League was gathered as well as the Team and the rest of the Wayne family. Not one of them knew what was going on, but they patiently awaited the arrival of Batman who had called them there. Just as all patience was lost, Batman strode in with Lenora by his side. "What's going on?" Questioned a very confused Robin. "Your mother has had a change of heart," came Batman's raspy reply. "This is no time for jokes; this is serious!" Lenora shrugged past Bruce and gathered the attention of everyone in the room. Though they had all seen her at least once in their time of being in the League, most of the heroes gathered had never really met Lenora.

"It has come to my attention that while you are off saving the world, there is some part of each of us that has lost sight of the simple things that make you heroes," her voice pierced the silence as she continued, "When was the last time you stopped a villain?" The heroes all answered different, but recent time periods. "Yesterday", "Last week", and "A couple days ago" could be heard in the commotion. Lenora looked at them and finally asked, "When was the last time you volunteered for charity work to help those who are truly in need?"

The room was silent; every hero feeling the guilt of the unanswered question. "Exactly," she stated. "So let's make up for lost time. I already promised the hospital you all would be there."

_**….(at St. Peter's Children's Hospital)...**_

A stage was set in the yard of the hospital, decorated in bright shades of blues and reds. None of the heroes could have expected what was coming next as Lenora handed out sheets of paper. "Mom, what are we...What's going on?" Asked all of her children. "Why don't you take a look at that paper?" The entirety of the Justice League along with the Team looked down at the sheets and in unison replied, "You've got to be kidding me?"

"I'm not, so would you please hurry and get ready. The kids will be out here soon." She sauntered away to the stage and helped herself up. Only minutes later did kids of all ages and attached all sorts of medical equipment begin to fill the yard, looking quite excited. "Welcome everyone! Are you ready for a show?" There was a low, but excited "yes" that filled the quiet crowd. "Great because I've talked some of your favorite superheroes into performing. Maybe they'll be great or maybe we'll all get a good laugh out of it." The kids began cracking up. They were really enjoying themselves and that made the League feel a little better about this whole thing. Even Batman smiled at them. "Alright guys, let's see who should we pick first? How about...Red Arrow?"

Everyone turned to see Red Arrow lingering in the back of the crowd of heroes as the kids erupted into shouts and applause. "Fantastic," he hissed sarcastically, but walked hesitantly towards the stage anyway. Not one of the League members noticed him until Lenora picked him. "Wonder how he'll do," said Green Arrow. "Hopefully gives a good impression," replied Robin. "This is going to be hilarious," came Kid Flash's voice. "YOU CAN DO IT SPEEDY!" Called Caira who was prompted to do so by Artemis. This earned a nasty glare from Red Arrow, but he quickly hid it as he walked on stage.

The beat of a drum sounded before he began singing along:

_"Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight_  
><em>My friend's are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state<em>  
><em>My lover she is waiting for me just across the bar<em>  
><em>My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar and<em>  
><em>I know I gave it to you months ago<em>  
><em>I know you're trying to forget<em>  
><em>But between the drinks and subtle things,<em>  
><em>The holes in my apologies<em>  
><em>I'm trying hard to take it back<em>  
><em>So if by the time the bar closes<em>  
><em>And you feel like falling down<em>  
><em>I'll carry you home"<em>

The League stood in complete shock that Red Arrow was actually going along with this, and he was pretty damn good too. He had paused and no one could have guessed what was coming next, but the voice of Red Arrow suddenly sounded like an angel's.

_"Tonight_  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>

_Now I know that I'm not all that you got_  
><em>I guess that I, I just thought<em>

_Maybe we could find a ways to fall apart_  
><em>But our friends are back, So let's raise a toast<em>  
><em>Cause I found someone to carry me home<em>

_Tonight_  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>

_Tonight_  
><em>We are young<em>  
><em>So let's set the world on fire<em>  
><em>We can burn brighter than the sun<em>  
><em>So if by the time the bar closes<em>  
><em>And you feel like falling down<em>  
><em>I'll carry you home tonight"<em>

He finished with his eyes closed to a stunned audience. "Thanks," he said as he began to walk off stage. The crowd burst into applause and shouts of "I love you, Red Arrow!" from numerous girls. Secretly, Red Arrow smirked to himself.


	2. Split Personality

**I know that it's been a while guys. I'm sorry, but I was super busy this past week, but I promise to keep up from now on. So I will be working on this and Mommy Bats? for now. Bloodshot is on hiatus for now.**

Still in shock as Red Arrow left the stage, the League didn't say a word. It took them all a while to realize what exactly had happened. Green Arrow was the first to make a move, taking his protege into open arms and saying, "When did you...nevermind. That was amazing, son." His reply was a grunted, "Thanks, Ollie." The rest of the congratulations came one at a time from everyone else in the League and, needless to say, Red Arrow was quite overwhelmed. No one was supposed to even know he could sing. _'Damn boy's choir!'_

The Team, especially Kid Flash, very ecstatic over his performance. "You were fantastic, my friend," said Aqualad warmly. "That...was...AWESOME!" shouted Kid Flash. "Who knew?" Said Artemis sarcastically. He replied with a scowl, but was interrupted from his remark by Lenora' voice. "Alright guys! Let's see who are next victi...I mean performer is!"

Laughter escaped the crowd, and the League decided that Lenora was very, very good at this. Hell, she could probably host Dr. Phil and make it as interesting as SNL. "Dear god, if she calls my name," Robin couldn't even finish his sentence before he noticed his sister walking up to the stage. Caira hopped up with ease and slid over to her mother before pulling on her sleeve childishly. "Can I go next?" Lenora looked down at her and with a nervous smile asked, "You sure, hun?" Caira nodded excitedly.

Standing with the rest of the League, Adam, Adelle, and Robin looked at each other. "Since when did she get over her stage fright?" Adam questioned his siblings, wondering if he had missed a huge step in his baby sister's life. "I don't know, but if she's gonna do it, she must really want to," replied Robin. "Okay, so we've got her back right?" Adelle looked over at her brothers. "You two have got her back," replied Robin, "I don't know if I'm even going to be able to get up there myself."

"So here we go boys and girls. It is my honor to present to you the one and only Lioness!" There was no one on stage as the audience applauded, and the heroes turned to one another and askes, "Who's Lioness?" Music began to play, drawing everyone's attention back to the stage where Caira stepped out of the curtain to the beat of the song. Her civies outfit had changed to a mature looking tan body suit with cutouts on the shoulders, sleeves and pant legs, and black ankle boots, mask and gloves accompanied the costume. She strode out to the middle of the stage with her tail swinging side to side and ears protruding from her loose hair.

Batman's jaw dropped in shock as did her siblings. Lenora couldn't help but be proud. _'She's channeling her inner jungle cat! Finally!'_

Caira, well Lioness, began to sing, and suddenly the cute, air-headed cat girl the Team knew was gone. In her place was a sultry, mature songstress.

_"It's been said and done_  
><em>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<em>  
><em>And I guess right now here's another one<em>  
><em>So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em"<em>

With this she jumped down from the stage and began walking through the rows of children, slowly making her way to the heroes. When she had reached them, she snaked her fingers around Red Arrow's wrist and with unknown strength, dragged him closer to the stage as she continued singing.

_"You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_  
><em>A centerfold miracle, lyrical<em>  
><em>You've saved my life again<em>  
><em>And I want you to know baby"<em>

She reached out and playfully slid her finger down his chest as he stared at her unbelievably.

_"I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat"<em>

Lioness began to act out the rest of the song, only to cause more embarrassment for Red Arrow. She seemed to be enjoying herself quite nicely as she kept dancing around his frozen form.

_"Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_  
><em>There's no way to describe what you do to me<em>  
><em>You just do to me, what you do<em>  
><em>And it feels like I've been rescued<em>  
><em>I've been set free<em>  
><em>I am hyptonized by your destiny<em>  
><em>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful<em>  
><em>You are...I want you to know baby<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<em>

_No one compares_  
><em>You stand alone, to every record I own<em>  
><em>Music to my heart that's what you are<em>  
><em>A song that goes on and on<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I love you...like a love song..."<em>

As Lioness finished, she turned to him and with a chaste peck on the cheek, dashed off stage and into her civies again. Not one of the civilians even realized her and Lioness were even the same person. She winked at Roy when she was standing back with her siblings and he had to wonder how she had gotten there so quickly. He barely had enough time to notice the Dark Knight's shadow looming over him. Batman's hand gripped his shoulder tightly as he whispered to him, "Roy, I think we need to have a little talk."

Caira looked at the shocked expressions of her friends. She giggled nervously, "Oops?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>At some point I will post a picture of my OCs on my deviantart. LuecineLatrans at<strong> .com/_


	3. It's Hammer Time

_**Happy Easter everyone! Thought I'd post this up even though I'm super busy this weekend. I know this one is short, but I love Aquaman and this song together**_. _**I hope you enjoy!**_

The Team had given up looking for Red Arrow; Batman was hiding him well for their little "chat". Lenora thought it best to divert everyone's attention back to the stage, "So guys...Who next?" One wheel-chair bound boy spoke up meekly, but with Lenora' oversensitive ears, she easily heard him. Though she could have jumped off the stage and zoomed over to him, she walked calmly down the steps and took her time to walk to his side, microphone still in hand. "What was that, sweetie?"

The boy looked away shyly, but with a little encouragement finally said into the mic, "Aquaman." Even in her blue bandage dress that may have been a little short for this event, she perched down to offer the boy compassion. "Is Aquaman your favorite hero?" She asked him. The frail boy nodded eagerly as he spoke, "Yes, he's my favorite." "And why is that?" She continued to question him thinking it would make the League feel a little more comfortable doing this.

"I've been paralyzed since I was four so I don't walk or run like other kids because my legs don't work. I can't swim either, but I always wanted to. He can swim and sometimes I pretend that I'm him and I can swim too."

Everyone stayed silent. No one knew what to say or do, but Lenora took care of that. "What's your name, sweetie?" "My name's Thomas," the boy replied. "And how old are you Thomas?" "I'm nine and a half," he smiled at her. "Well Thomas, I'm sure Aquaman would love to sing next. Wouldn't you, Aquaman?"

There needn't have been anymore prodding on her part; Aquaman was already standing on the stage waiting for the music to begin. "I have only heard this song once before, so you'll have to forgive me if I'm terrible," he spoke to the audience. With almost the Flash's speed, Lenora appeared on the stage with props in hand. "If you're going to do this song, do it right!" She said to him. She handed him a baseball cap, lined sunglasses, and a huge chain with a dollar sign and he proceeded to put them on, sliding the cap to the side.

The League looked at him trying to hold in laughter. He looked ridiculous and they couldn't wait to hear what he was going to sing. Aqualad covered him mouth with both hands trying to hold the laughter in. _'If only Mera could see this.'_ The twins couldn't hold it any longer, and they exploded in to fits of laughter, which only prompted the rest of the Team minus Red Arrow, who was still missing, to laugh as well.

No music played as Aquaman began singing. He held out a very long...

"My...

The audience was still trying to figure out what he was going to sing when he suddenly continued with the actual song.

_"Music hits me so hard_

_Makes me say oh my Lord_

_Thank you for blessing me_

_With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet_

_Feels good when you know you're down_

_A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown_

_And I'm known as such_

_And this is a beat you can't touch"_

"Who knew he could rap like that?" Came Flash's voice from above the music. If they had been surprised with Red Arrow and Lioness, then they were all officially blown away with Aquaman's performance. "Damn," said Superman.

_"Fresh new kicks and pants_

_You got it like that now you know wanna dance_

_So move out of your seat_

_And get a fly girl and catch this beat_

_While it's rollin' hold on_

_Pump a little bit and let them know it's going on_

_Like that, like that Cold on a mission so fall on back_

_Let 'em know that you're too much_

_And this is a beat they can't touch_

_Can't touch this_

_Can't touch this_

_Break it down!_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)"_

Aquaman began to do the side step dance at this point. The audience cheered him on enthusiastically, shouting and cheering loudly and clapping along.

_"Can't touch this_

_Can't touch this_

_Can't touch this_

_Break it down!_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Stop! Hammer time!"_

He ended with his hand facing the audience in a stop motion. He put the mic back to his mouth, "How was that Thomas?" Applause broke out in the audience and Lenora stood by Thomas again, putting the mic up toward him. He had a huge smile across his face as he said, "Awesome!" Aquaman walked down the stage steps over to him, put the cap on his head and hugged him. _'Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.'_


	4. Don't You Know You're Beautiful?

_**I'm super sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I've been stressed because of school and finals and I've been neglecting my stories. I would like to make it a point to add that I did see YJ: Invasion and I did NOT like it one bit. So this story and the rest of my stories will follow the original plot line minus Roy's whole clone deal. I began writing this story before I knew of that, and I don't plan on fitting it in...ever! Anyway, thanks for sticking around to see this. Please R&R for it makes me happy.**_

Something stirred in Kid Flash. Whether it was the emotional impact of Aquaman's performance or the fact that he might not look as dumb up on stage ofter that, he sped to the stage and proudly introduced himself into the mic he had stolen from Lenora. She let it slip only because she didn't have to force him to get up there. "The name's Flash...Kid Flash," he smirked. Many of the young girls in the audience cheered loudly, "We love you Kid Flash!"

"The love is appreciated," he began, "I know what it's like to feel...different...to want to be something so badly. But sometimes, you gotta see yourself for yourself and be yourself. So let's get this show on the road!" His teammates rolled their eyes. "Not bad, Kid Idiot," Artemis spoke approvingly, slightly nodding her head. "Let's just hope he doesn't suck too much," said Robin. The rest of the comments were along the same lines until, of course, Flash cut in. "He's actually an alright singer. His mom used to put him in all sorts of unmanly things; choir, french horn classes, ballroom dancing. You know stuff like that," He stated calmly.

The team and some of the League looked at Flash with a questioning gaze. "What?" "Ballroom dancing?" "You didn't hear it from me," and with that, he zoomed off to get a better look at his speedster nephew on stage.

"I'll never let him live it down!" Exclaimed Artemis through fits of laughter. "When do you ever?" Replied Adelle, who was holding on to her for support, as she nearly doubled over giggling. "DON'T SUCK KF!" Screamed Robin and Adam. "YEAH! DON'T SUCK!" Added Caira.

A guitar started playing basic notes as Kid Flash swayed from side to side. The melody repeated, and those that knew the song, either by heart or chance, questioned it. Kid Flash sped down to the audience below and got down on one knee in front of one of the girls. Lacking hair and looking pale, it was easy to tell she was suffering from cancer. Kid Flash wasn't sure if she could walk since she was in a wheelchair, but he offered her his hand, which she gladly took, and began the song:

_"You're insecure_  
><em>Don't know what for<em>  
><em>You're turning heads when you walk through the door<em>  
><em>Don't need make up<em>  
><em>To cover up<em>  
><em>Being the way that you are is enough<em>  
><em>Everyone else in the room can see it<em>  
><em>Everyone else but you<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
><em>The way that you look at me gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see<em>  
><em>You'd understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>That what makes you beautiful"<em>

He had decided to wing it and change the lyrics due to the girl's lack of hair. He lifted their hands and kissed hers before getting up and walking to another girl attached to an IV. Not knowing what she had, but feeling bad for the girl he put his arm around her.

_"So c-come on_  
><em>You got it wrong<em>  
><em>To prove I'm right I put it in a song<em>  
><em>I don't know why<em>  
><em>You're being shy<em>  
><em>And turn away when I look into your eyes<em>  
><em>Everyone else in the room can see it<em>  
><em>Everyone else but you<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
><em>The way that you look at me gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful"<em>

Kid Flash also kissed her hand before walking back to the stage and singing softly:

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful"<em>

With his last movement, he pointed out into the audience,

_"That's what makes you beautiful"_

The girl's in the crowd went absolutely wild. Bowing dramatically, Kid Flash handed the mic to Lenora and then proceeded to speed off stage. He was met by enthusiastic teammates. "Amazing, my friend. Simply amazing," Aqualad spoke strongly, hugging his friend. "Thanks, I was really trying not to crack out there." "That was great, KF!" Megan shrilled excitedly. "Yeah...great," came Superboy's repetitive, but sincere reply. "Nice," stated Adam approvingly. "Yeah, but I'm sure if this had been a dance competition, you would have whooped us all," Robin smirked playfully at his friend. "Well, what can I say? I've got moves," Kid Flash did a motion to slick his hair back. "And what moves are those? The waltz...or maybe the cha-cha?" It was Artemis that had made the comment. _'How does she...BARRY!'_

The rest of the team burst into laughter while the "dancer" sulked. He noticed Red Arrow approaching the team. "Hey Red, did you catch my awesome performance?" His only reply was Red Arrow's slow paced walk by him; his face in a daze. "You okay? Red?" He didn't look at him right in the eye, but replied, "Uh huh." Before he could probe him any longer, Adelle snatched Kid Flash away.

"That wasn't half bad," she said before smiling at him. "You've got personality...especially out there." With a smile as big as ever, he replied loudly so that all the team could hear, "You know, I was really singing it for you, beautiful." Winking at her, he tried to get a little closer, but Adam stepped in front of him. Fortunately, Adelle pushed her twin out of the way and said to Kid Flash, "How sweet of you. Well then, I guess I owe you a song too."

With a mischievous grin, she sauntered to the stage, purposefully shaking her hips in Kid Flash's general direction.


End file.
